Bestfriend
by NameNotNecessary
Summary: Mikan a happy carefree girl and Hotaru a serious honor student. Bestfriends but why does Hotaru hurt her all the time? read to find out....


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Summer vacation has started so I went over to a friends place….It was very fun I would have to say. Mikan was there too. Then she just said to me

"Hotaru!!!! Tell me already what you were supposed to say!!!!!"

"…huh?"

"FINISH YOUR SENTENCE ALREADY!!!!!"

"Why should I???"

You want to know what we're talking about…let's see how it started

ONLINE CHAT ROOM

START OF PRIVATE CHAT

Bunbungirl19: hello Hotaru!!!

BoRedHamSter262: …hi Mikan…..

BoRedHamSter262: So what are you bringing for tomorrow….

Bunbungirl19: ehh…maybe I'll bring soda

Bunbungirl19: you?

BoRedHamSter262: I guess fluff puffs

Bunbungirl19: FLUFF PUFFS!!!!!!! =P~

BoRedHamSter262: …

Bunbungirl19: …

BoRedHamSter262: hey Mikan be honest… am I mean to you?

BoRedHamSter262well yeah sometimes….why

BoRedHamSter262: you wanna know why I'm mean to you?

Bunbungirl19: yes

BoRedHamSter262: okay

BoRedHamSter262: do you really have to know?

Bunbungirl19: yes of course

BoRedHamSter262: I am mean to you because…

BoRedHamSter262: …….

Bunbungirl19: ?

BoRedHamSter262: never mind

Bunbungirl19: WHAAAATTT!!!!!

Bunbungirl19: say it already!!!!! Hotaru!!!!!

BoRedHamSter262: I changed my mind…. I'll tell you tomorrow

Bunbungirl19: fine the moment you get to school you will tell me!!!!

BoRedHamSter262: fine….. Just remind me

Bunbungirl19: okay I have to go sleep now

BoRedHamSter262: okay bye goodnight

Bunbungirl19: bye

END OF PRIVATE CHAT

_~NEXT DAY~_

"Sigh" Hotaru sighed in the thought of going to school. She walked closer to the door. She reached for the doorknob and the moment she got in this is the first thing she heard

"HOTARU!!!!! FOOD!!!!!" it was Mikan her food loving friend. Hotaru dropped her bag on her place then gave Mikan the box of Fluff Puffs.

"YEHEY!!!!!! FLUFF PUFFS!!!!!!" Mikan said as she gobbled them up. One after the other. Then she looked at Hotaru who was just watching her eat.

"Hotaru… complete what you were going to say last night"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about…why are you some times mean to me…?"

" Well its cause…..never mind" Hotaru said in a weird tone

"But you said!!!! HOATRU!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!" Mikan screamed while pouting at Hotaru

"Fine….. It's because….I hate you…."

"Are you telling me the truth… honestly answer me" Mikan can be so persistent

"Why won't you believe me… remember…I hate you then you hate me too."

"C'mon Hotaru I know that wasn't what you were gonna say!!!!!"

"If you don't want to believe me then fine…that's what you believe in then."

"HOTARU!!!!" then suddenly the level bell started ringing. A sign that classes will start in a few moments.

Hotaru's POV

Oh well… what I was gonna say wasn't gonna be that important to her anyways. She might as well forgot that I even said that to her. I just love watching her to react to things I do.

End of POV

~ FRIEND'S HOUSE~

And that's how it all happened. Since you already know what mostly happened before. Let's continue where we stopped the story.

"HOTARU!!!!!!! C'mon tell me!!!!!! PLEASE TELL!!!" Mikan was more persistent than Hotaru thought she would ever be.

"….NO…." Hotaru said with a straight face.

"But Hotaru you said tha..." Mikan was interrupted when Hotaru whispered something in her ear. But was mostly heard was….

"….I just love watching your reactions .,….. they're priceless……no matter how much trouble you are to me…… you're not my best friend….but my best-est friend ever…… being mean is just the way I show my affection to certain people…." then Hotaru smiled.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!" Mikan said while hugging Hotaru tightly.

~ A few weeks later~

"Hotaru you so mean!!! Why do keep hitting me with the baka gun" the pigtailed girl said bawling.

"Remember what I told you in Anna's house…. I already told you why I was mean!"

"Ehh? That? Hehehe I kinda forgo t, can you please repeat what you said?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Annoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well now you ask why eh? Why I hit you with the baka gun? Well this is why!!!!!!! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!!!" then with one blow Mikan was knocked out. Then Hotaru brought her to the infirmary.

_But being a big idiot is what makes me love and care for you so much…baka_


End file.
